Act & Spill!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kurt and Blaine avoided the Lima because of Sebastian! Kurt's confrontation with Sebastian before the 'slushy' attack on Blaine! And the hospital scene! Gotta LOVE this couple!


**Act & Spill!**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**I love how Blaine protects Kurt!**_

_**He's the perfect guy!**_

* * *

It was top of the morning.

Kurt entered Blaine's room without stopping to knock, took one look at the lump on the bed, and then plopped himself next to it. Blaine's head popped up a little, his expression bit confuse and surprise, but upon seeing that Kurt was lying beside him (still in fully cloth layers), he smiled and dropped his head down the pillow again.

"Do they really send heaven nowadays?" he murmured quietly with eyes close.

Kurt smiled and then sighed.

"Why are you still sleeping?" he asked in an undertone.

Blaine mumbled something incomprehensible, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"You know we should be early at school now," he said, leaning on his elbow and looking at his boyfriend who was refusing to open his eyes, "After what I saw from Sebastian and the Warbler's performing 'I Want You Back' yesterday, I just kept wishing it's the competition already Oooh! I really want to wipe that smirk off his face!"

Blaine smiled with eyes still closed.

"Don't worry," he murmured that made Kurt looked at him, "we'll beat them. And by the way, the way you were looking like a tiger yesterday was really cute."

"I didn't look like a tiger," Kurt snapped with raised eyebrow, "I actually looked like a dragon ready to demolish their whole _domain_, burn it up and bury it down the ground, stamp on it and put a cross, so that I know where to drop my bomb!Did you see how Sebastian kept jumping at you every time he got a chance? And in front of me! God, it was so annoying!"

Blaine opened his eyes at this and then grinned widely at his partner.

"It didn't mean anything to me," he whispered, reaching a hand and touching Kurt's chin lightly, "And the whole idea that he's really after me is kinda freaky… I never had anyone come at me like that."

"Let's not celebrate the fact that now you have one," Kurt pursed his lips and then laid his head next on Blaine's pillow, making him feel Blaine's breathing and seeing every pore of his skin, "And _it_ is the most annoying, most selfish, most blood boiling person I've ever seen! And as much as I _loathe _seeing him around, I can't blame him."

"Nn? Why's that?"

"Well, you know… it's really difficult to have such a flamboyant boyfriend who takes people's breath away whenever he's around. But I gotta tell you, Sebastian can't come near you at any league closer than his long neck!"

Blaine snorted and then finally opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with his most dashing orbs.

"You're praising me too much," he said, leaning forward and was in act of kissing Kurt, but then stopped himself. Kurt looked upset as he gazed at Blaine with question in his eyes which made Blaine answer and say, "Haven't rinsed yet."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that as Blaine got up from the bed; leaving him behind and watching him go.

"Do you think husband and wife brush their teeth in the morning?"Kurt asked as Blaine entered the bathroom.

"I hope… I mean—would you kiss me right after I puke?"

"Ok, I get it," Kurt called, also rising from the bed and looking dishevelled, "let's not gross ourselves!"

From inside the bathroom, Blaine could be heard chuckling.

"Let's go at the Lima," Blaine suggested right after the Glee Club meeting to Kurt who was in front of his locker.

"I don't know," Kurt made a face as he put books after books inside his locker, "That sassy face Sebastian might be there and who knows what he'll do next? He could be clawing you again like last time… and I haven't got over what he was trying to do to you yesterday!"

Blaine looked thoughtful for awhile, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"So where would you want to go?"

* * *

They ended up at Breadstix where they occupied a space by the window.

"Hopefully, that cat nap wouldn't appear here," Kurt said as he dropped his bag by the chair, "I don't know how he managed to rent the whole Lima for over a week,"

Blaine chuckled again and shook his head.

"Forget about him, Kurt," he advised as he reached out and touched Kurt's hand from across the table, "Look, Sebastian is just Sebastian. Let him lurk around for all we care—I mean, we're together aren't we?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I know… I think I'm being paranoid, but he really ticks me off every time he comes at you like I wasn't even there… it's like every time he looks at you he's imagining what it would be like to kiss you or, or to hold your hand or I don't know— maybe how to get away with you— I don't know, I really have this bad feeling about him."

Blaine, whose eyes got wider as Kurt said this, manage to make a small smile, before he leaned forward and kissed him. Kurt looked thunderstruck as Blaine moved back to his chair with a triumphant look.

"Are you insane?" Kurt hissed after a moment, his face all red, "We're in a public place!"

"I know," Blaine continued to smile, " but I just thought…" and he grinned.

Kurt opened his mouth and was torn between to laugh or to make a face. In the end, he just shook his head and closed his eyes looking pleased with himself.

Blaine looked at his watch, and then looked at Kurt.

"Give me a minute, I'll go to the rest room," he said, dropping his bag on his chair and then moving away. Kurt watched him go with a small smile at the side of his mouth.

It was only about a minute after their order came when someone stopped by Kurt's table. Thinking it was his boyfriend, Kurt looked up smiling, only to find himself looking at Sebastian's face.

"Augh! Can't you display your face somewhere else where I can't see you? Because seriously it's already bothersome!" Kurt said sounding exasperated as he glared at Sebastian.

"Not really alone, are we?" Sebastian said, ignoring Kurt's comment and looking at the bags on the table, "Just tell me when you're cheating Blaine, Kurt and I'll help you out."

"Having fun stalking Blaine huh?" Kurt snapped heatedly, "Why can't you just face the fact that we're _together?_"

"Ah, so Blaine's here?" Sebastian repeated looking pleased and his eyes searched around the shop, irritating Kurt even more, "that's nice. I really want to see him."

"He's my boyfriend," Kurt said through gritted teeth, "stop trying hard already!"

Sebastian gave Kurt a long look from where he was standing, and then gave a smirk Kurt never _ever _wanted to see for the rest of his life.

"Well, not even marriage stops people from getting who they want, don't you know that?" he smirked, making Kurt turn bright red in anger. "Tying Blaine won't stop me from _taking_ him."

"You're unbelievable!" Kurt exclaimed, with his hands going up, "Get out!"

"I don't think I will listen to you," Sebastian gave Kurt a winning smile as he continued to search around for Blaine, "Let me tell you something, gay face, Blaine will soon realize he doesn't belong with you or to your group of jokers, now if you want to say something else then spill the beans—"

"You've got to be kidding? Spill the beans? That's not even remotely enough to tell you everything I hate about you!"

"I'm sure Blaine will be interested to know what I've got to say—"

"And what? You think after that he'll wake up one day dreaming about you?" Kurt asked testily with crossed arms, "Way to make things up on your mind. I don't like you and neither do Blaine—and all those craps you did yesterday was really shameful. Blaine told me he doesn't like you one tiny little bit and I don't blame him. The way you behave and act is really off his _ideal_ person. So beat it."

Sebastian wasn't smiling now as Kurt said all those things. In fact he was gripping on the cup he was holding so tight it was losing its shape. Kurt didn't let the intimidation defeat him, but continued staring at Sebastian with equal intensity. Sebastian looked like he was about to eat someone, which in fairness to Kurt, looked like a guy who was about to throw up.

After the intense moment, the Warbler leader suddenly looked sneeringly at Kurt again and then raised his eyebrows and said, "You're really fun. I don't get why Blaine keeps up with you but I'm gonna steal your boyfriend away and you will be left here all alone. And if this cup has slushy on it, I would be so glad to chuck it to you, but that won't be any fun at all."

He gave Kurt a knowing look as if he was planning something bad. Kurt braced himself and didn't look away until Sebastian walked out, leaving him breathing so angrily.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked when he returned back to his chair moments later.

"Nothing," Kurt whispered with a long sigh.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine was brought to the hospital after being slushied by the Warblers. Kurt, who was in panic mode, couldn't still comprehend what happened as he was forced to stay outside the emergency room with the rest of the Glee club.

"Blaine," he kept on muttering as Rachel went on and hugged him.

"He looks really in pain, but that's just a slushy, right?" Brit said looking upset like everyone else.

"Is it?" Artie asked as he gave the others a meaningful look, making Kurt even more nervous as he looked back at the emergency door with his hand on his neck.

"Oh, god…" he whispered with a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Hours later, Blaine is seen in the hospital bed with white linen wrapped on his right eye. Kurt was sitting next to him looking pale and put out. The other Glee members have already gone home, leaving Kurt to look after Blaine. Kurt has already called up his father to inform him of Blaine's condition. It still surprises him that there was no one looking after Blaine from his family, but he'll make sure his dad, Burt, will be there for him.

"Does it hurt?" he kept on asking with his hands on Blaine's, "God, it does, doesn't? Oh, Blaine…"

Blaine looked at his tearful boyfriend and pressed a smile.

"Don't cry, don't worry about it," Blaine assured, giving his hand an extra squeeze, "the doctor said it's just a scratch, I wouldn't get blind because of it."

"But it looks painful," Kurt mumbled with eyes swimming with tears, "your eyes…"

"Don't be upset…"

"Why shouldn't I be? Sebastian almost blinded you! We must bring this to court!" Kurt exclaimed looking aggravated, "Does he think he'll get away with this! I'll get him sent to prison! I'll—"

Blaine tapped Kurt's hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely as he gave his boyfriend a knowing look, "It's okay..."

"No, it's not! You shouldn't have jumped in front of me!"

Blaine shook his head looking determined.

"But I don't regret what I did… I just don't want to see you hurt, Kurt, so it's okay."

And Kurt felt like he was about to cry for hours as he hugged Blaine gently. Blaine was the only real person aside from his dad that had protected him from anyone... Somehow it was something he had been hoping for in a long time... but he didn't think he'd regret wishing that after what Blaine did... he never wanted to see Blaine hurt like this!

"You better go home," Blaine advised as they broke apart.

"No," Kurt said firmly as he wiped his tears, "You can't make me."

"But you need to prepare for tomorrow," Blaine pointed out.

"I don't care—I won't attend my classes."

"Kurt," Blaine said sounding serious. Kurt melted on his gaze and finally gave up.

"Okay… but I'll send my dad to look after you, and then come back here right after class…"

"You don't need to—

"Blaine. I insist." He firmly said, making Blaine sigh and nod in agreement.

"I'm just glad you're fine." He repeated.

* * *

And so, the next morning, Kurt is seen walking as pale as a ghost around the school with mounting feeling of anger and vengeance in his heart. His dad was with Blaine (who was so thankful for what Blaine did for his son, even saying 'the next Burt of Kurt' in his dialogue) and promised to be there till he returned.

Kurt felt so worried and tired already that when he entered the room, he couldn't keep the expression to himself.

"How's Blaine?" Rachel asked at once.

And well, you know the episode.

* * *

**~The End~**

_KLAINE IS BACK PEOPLE!_

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
